


one step at a time

by isabellaofcastile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where viktor and yuuri have a baby, Baby, Babysitting, Cute, Domestic, Vikyuu baby, Yuuri and Viktor have a baby sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaofcastile/pseuds/isabellaofcastile
Summary: in which yurio begrudgingly (happily) babysits for Yuuri and Viktor, with the help of Pochayuu and Bunnyforov





	one step at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natilla/gifts).



“You already know, but help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge. The baby’s food is in there, too, and everything that you need to know is on that sheet of paper near the counter. You have my number, right?” Yuuri asked as he and Viktor stand in the door frame, ready to leave. 

“Well, yes, why wouldn’t I?” Yurio spit out, his hands still deep in his pockets. 

“Just making sure!” Yuuri replied. 

“What exactly are you two leaving to do again?” 

“Yuuri has to get his eyes checked, and they’ll be too dilated for him to drive, so I have to take him. We shouldn’t be more than a couple hours.” 

Blowing his hair out of his eyes, his expression soft but shoulders tight, and arms holding each other, a baby bag hanging on his shoulder, Yurio bid Viktor and Yuuri a goodbye. “Good luck, I hope things go well.” 

“Oh, they will!” Viktor said, his arm wrapped around Yuuri who looked uneasy. 

“Call if you need us, okay?” Yuuri pleaded as Viktor began to lead them out of their small apartment. 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Yurio said, turning to walk into their small kitchen to where baby sits in its playpen, cooing softly. Makkachin follows suit, his tail wagging comfortably as he and Yurio walk side by side. 

“And you know where the formula is and everything? Right?” Yuuri said, Viktor pulling him away from the door shortly after. 

“Yes, yes, go!” Yurio shouted back. 

“Yes, Yuuri, we have to go or we’ll be late!” Yurio heard Viktor said from outside of their apartment. He heard them go down the squeaky stairs, talking to one another, the voices eventually fading into the horns and sounds of the city below them. 

Setting the baby bag on the counter, Yurio stared over the playpen. Baby was tossing a ball back and forth with Bunny and Pocha. As he stood over them, all three looked his way, then quickly went back to what they were doing. Yurio looked down to Makka, who tilted his head inquisitively. 

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know who they are either,” he replied, though Makka didn’t ask a question in the first place. Yurio pulled out a chair from the small table near the play pen, and pulled out his phone. If the two little… guys… could handle baby for now, then he would just sit back and relax. He didn’t let them know, but he always thought that Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment was comfortable. It smelt nice and clean, and they always let him eat their expensive food in the fridge. It wasn’t a bad gig, and he liked getting a couple extra dollars to spend on snacks and treats for Potya. 

As he scrolled through his phone, the exhaustion from his practice the morning before had started to catch up to him. The apartment was so warm, and his phone did nothing to keep him awake. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep, but not deeply enough. 

After an undiscernible amount of time, Yurio heard squeaking and rustling. Looking down into the playpen, he saw Bunny and Pocha jumping up and down, holding their noses. 

“What, what’s wrong?” 

He looked down, but didn’t need to _look_. He smelt the horrifying stench of a dirty diaper. 

“Ah, God…” He exclaimed, letting out a short yawn shortly after. He got up from his chair and reached into the play pen. Baby had already reached her arms out toward Yurio, and Bunny and Pocha grasped her ankles as Yurio pulled her out. The stench was worse the closer to him she got, so he held her at an arm’s length and quickly walked to the bathroom, muttering _shitshitshitshitshitshit_ to himself quietly. 

When he kicked the bathroom door open, he made a beeline for the changing table. He lied baby down, but couldn’t find the diapers. _Shit, where are they?!_ He thought. Oh, they were on the kitchen table, duh! 

“Hey, you watch her, okay?” He asked Bunny and Pocha, feeling silly that he’d forget the diapers, but not _so_ stupid that he’d leave a baby unattended at a changing table. He walked out, looking for where he had placed that stupid bag. “Ah, there it is,” he said, grabbing it quickly and running back to the bathroom. As he opened the door back up, he heard baby giggling. Bunny was lifting her legs up in the air, and Pocha was wiping her butt. 

“What? You could have done this the whole time?” Yurio asked, setting the bag on the ground, but realizing that they _couldn’t_ , since they didn’t have the damn bag with them. They were probably just getting his attention so that they could get the diapers and shit themselves. 

“Well… thanks, I guess,” Yurio said. 

With a small mask over his face, Bunny shot Yurio a determined look and gave a thumbs-up. When they finished, Yurio tossed the disgusting diaper in the trash and picked baby back up. Another thing he’d never tell Yuuri and Viktor: he _loved_ their baby. He was so happy when they asked him to babysit, because apart from the money and free food, their baby was always so… sweet. Most babies Yurio had encountered were perpetually shitty and loud and stinky, but their baby wasn’t. She smelt sweet and was always cooing. She grabbed Yurio’s hair once or twice, but not hard. He didn’t mind at all, really. Pocha and Bunny hopped off of the changing table and followed Yurio into the living room, sitting next to them on the couch with Makka. 

“So… what do you wanna do? We have some time before your dads come home. You probably won’t go wild, but I mean… whatever a baby wants to do has to be within reason, right? There’s not much you _can_ do,” 

With big green eyes, baby stared at Yurio as he talked. She smiled, hitting his face lightly with her sticky hand and trying to latch onto Yurio’s teeth. 

“Hey, hey, those aren’t yours. No,” he said, pulling baby’s hand out of his mouth. 

Looking slightly disappointed, but quickly smiling again, Baby’s expression changed. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Soon after, her face grew sad, her eyebrows knitting and her green eyes shining brightly. Her stomach began to grumble, and then came the tears. 

“Oh, oh, no! No! Hold on, God…” 

Picking her up and scurrying to the kitchen, Yurio looked around. Where was that damn food that Katsudon was telling him about? Maybe it was in the baby bag… he sorted through it, but only found dirty, empty bottles. Viktor and Yuuri had been busy lately, so they probably just _thought_ that they had made food for their baby when, really, they didn’t. Letting out a guttural groan between baby’s crying, Yurio placed her in the high chair. Pocha and Bunny scaled the high chair to comfort her, but she only pushed them away. 

_I could call Viktor and ask what to feed this baby, but I can’t let him know that I need help…_ Yurio thought, feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket as he held his hand to his face in thought. The baby’s cries certainly weren’t helping either. He felt Pocha and Bunny pulling at his pant legs, squeaking, but he pushed them away. [They were screaming, “Use the formula above the fridge! Dad and Dad use it for baby! They didn’t have time to make anything today!” Yurio only heard squeaking.] 

“Hold on, in a second!” Yurio said to them, pulling out his phone and opening his contacts. He scrolled down to Otabek’s name and pressed the call button. It’s not that late where Otabek is right now, and he probably knows the answer. 

“Hello? Yuri? What’s up?” 

“Otabek! What the hell do you feed a baby?!” 

“What do you feed… a baby…?” 

“Yes, quickly! This crying is killing me!” 

“Well, like… milk, probably. Is there milk?” 

“Ok, yes, thanks, Genius. You can’t just give a baby plain milk though, right?” 

“Sometimes you can add baby formula to it… is there formula?” 

“I don’t know, hold on,” Yurio said, looking around the kitchen for baby formula, though he had no idea what it might look like. But, lo and behold, Pocha and Bunny opening the cabinet above the fridge. As they pulled out a giant canister, they slipped and began to fall off of the fridge. Dropping his phone to catch them, Yurio got each one in his hands. He set them on the floor, to which they quickly scurried away, and then jumped to grab the formula. 

“Hello? Yuri? Are you still there?” He heard Otabek saying from his phone. 

“Hey, yeah! I found the formula, I have to go now, BYE,” 

Otabek barely got out his confused goodbye before Yuuri hung up and placed his phone on the counter. As he opened the canister, he noticed a note on the lid. “YURIO~<3 FEED THIS TO BABY!” 

_Ok, well, it would have helped to put this on the counter…_ He thought to himself as he set the lid aside. Inside was bright white powder and a small scoop. Yurio played around with the scoop, but realized he had no cup. He sorted through the small dishwasher, trying to find a bottle set that fit, for the love of GOD, and then walked back over. As he got a hefty scoop out of the canister, he realized that he had no liquid. He got the milk out of the fridge, also labelled for baby, and opened the lid. 

“But how much of each!?!” He shouted, running his hands through his hair in frustration. At his feet, he felt Pocha and Bunny tugging his pants. 

“What, can you do this, too?” He asked, picking them up. They glared at Yurio, but tried their best to explain the measurements to Yurio. Pocha pointed to the milk, then pointed to the container. He used his ear to show the mark where Yurio should pour the milk, and so he did. Then, Pocha tried his best to show how many scoops of formula to use. After one scoop, Pocha let out an excited “Po!” Same for the second. But, with the third, he let out a series of short, curt Po’s. Yurio stopped, and put the scoop back into the canister. Pocha let out an affirmative “Po!”, and then pointed at the microwave alongside Bunny. 

“How long?” Yurio asked. Bunny jumped up once, twice, three times, and then pointed at the microwave again. 

“Thirty seconds?” Yurio asked again. Pocha gave his affirmative “Po!”, so he started it. Baby had been suitably distracted by their antics that she stopped crying, but she still held her hand in her mouth nervously. When the time was up, Yurio took the bottle out. It didn’t feel too hot, but he dapped the nipple of the bottle on his hand anyways. That part, strangely, he remembered. The temperature was satisfactory, so he picked baby up from her high chair and walked to the couch. If Yurio remembered correctly, her nap was soon. 

He, Pocha and Bunny plopped down on the couch next to Makka, who was now chewing a bone quietly. Baby grabbed the bottle from Yurio’s hands and began sucking voraciously, her expression turning from unease to satisfaction. Her eyelids slowly fluttered above her eyes as she drank the milk, with Yurio holding the bottle for support. Pocha and Bunny were laying against Makka’s back, they too beginning to fall asleep. 

In the small living room, the light pouring in and catching the small flecks of dust in the air, Yurio felt himself smile. He moved his bang behind his ear to see baby more clearly, but felt himself fall asleep again as his head rested against the back of the couch. The room was silent, calm, and warm. It felt nice. *** 

“No, Vitya, you’ll wake him! It’s fine if he sleeps here, he’s always training so hard…” 

“He’s so precious, I just want one picture, and he’s with baby, too! He would never let us do this when he’s awake…” 

“Exactly, so leave him alone!” 

Yurio felt himself stir, bottle in his hand but the warm softness of the baby now missing. Makka was sitting at the edge of the couch, wagging his tail, with Pocha and Bunny sitting on his head. All eyes were on him. 

“W-What! What do you want!” He shouted, jumping from his seat. The bottle fell onto the floor, and he wiped the line of drool from the side of his mouth. Baby began cooing in Yuuri’s arms, laughing with delight at Yuuri’s surprise. With big, gaudy black glasses covering his eyes and his normal glasses hanging at the nape of his shirt, Yurio wouldn’t help but stare at Katsudon. 

“Yurio, if I could see you right now, then from what Viktor told me, I would have no choice but to believe that you like our baby.” 

“Ok, well, it IS cute. It’s hard not to like.” 

Beaming, Viktor held his phone in his hands. “I’m so glad, Yurio! She likes you, too!” Yurio looked back over to baby, who was pushing Yuuri away and trying to get to Viktor. 

“Viktor, I have to go to the bathroom, can you take her?” 

Handing the baby to Viktor, but missing his arms, Yuuri was somehow more blind than before. Viktor took the baby, then watched Yuuri struggle to find the bathroom. Turning back to Yurio, who was scratching his stomach and yawning, Viktor fished a bill out of his pocket. 

“Here, Yurio. I don’t have a ton of cash on me, but I hope this is sufficient. It should be enough for some new treats for Potya, right?” 

The baby nuzzled itself into Viktor’s scarf that he hadn’t yet gotten off, and Viktor placed his hand on her hand, his ring catching the light as he rubbed her head. Yurio shoved the bill in pants pocket and began to walk out. 

“Thanks, Viktor,” he said as he walked past him. Viktor turned to watch him walk out and met him at the door. 

“Yurio!” He shouted as Yurio began to walk down the hall. “You’re free to come over whenever, okay?” 

Pausing to look at him, but turning around and waving his hand, Yurio began walking again. 

“Thanks, old man!” He replied. Viktor began to protest, saying that he _isn’t_ an old man, but Katsudon began to shout about something, followed by a loud crash and Makka barking. The door slammed, and Yurio began to walk down the stairs. He had only been at their place for a couple of hours, but he felt strangely refreshed. And apart from the bill burning a hole in his pocket, Yurio felt a warmth grow in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a gift for @natilla!! feliz navidad mona!!!! estoy tan feliz de que somos amigos, espero que disfrutes esto!
> 
> we talked a long time ago about an AU where yurio babysat for Yuuri and Viktor, and what it would be like for him if Pocha and Bunny were there. i haven't stopped thinking about it because it's so cute, so i wrote it. i hope that others enjoy it, too!


End file.
